pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Ketchum
'''Ash Ketchum' (サトシ Satoshi) is the protagonist of the anime Pokémon. He's the main character, famous for traveling about with his very first Pokémon, a Pikachu. There are also incarnations of him in the Electric Tale of Pikachu manga, the Pocket Monsters Zensho manga, and the Ash & Pikachu manga. He is mostly based on the protagonist of the Red and Blue Pokémon. In the earliest episodes, he made his journey to become a Pokémon Master with friends Misty and Brock, each with a goal of their own. Throughout the years, everything from Ash's clothes to the people he travels with have changed. He is first dressed in a dark undershirt, blue and white short sleeve jacket, and blue jeans. He is then seen wearing a dark blue hoodie in the Hoenn episodes, and a white shirt with a dark vest in the Sinnoh region. Ash's only known family so far is his mother, Delia Ketchum, who lives in Pallet Town with her Pokémon, Mr. Mime. She's a caring, but somewhat overprotective mom that tries to ensure Ash did everything to make his life better, such as the constant reminder for Ash to change his underwear (blue and white striped boxers) everyday. Ash's father was mentioned in one of the earliest episodes, but his identity has never been revealed. Character Design Ash's design is based on the main character known as Red in [[Pokémon Red and Blue|''Pokémon Red'', Blue, Yellow]], [[Pokémon Gold and Silver|''Pokémon Gold'', Silver]] and Crystal. "Ash" is one of the optional names for him in the first three games, and is a westernization of "Satoshi", taken from famous creator of Pokémon and founder of Game Freak Satoshi Tajiri. For the Game Series, Ash's character design was overseen by Ken Sugimori and Atsuko Nishida. For the anime, Ash's character design was overseen by Sayuri Ichishi (OS~AG), Yamada Toshiya (DP). Biography At the beginning of the series, Ash Ketchum was 10 years old, and later, in the episode "The Battle Of The Badge", Ash said that it was a whole year since he and Pikachu had visited Viridian City, making him 11. Furthermore, in the short called "Pikachu & Pichu" which was attached to Pokémon 3: The Movie, he said the day when the events depicted in the short took place was the anniversary of the day he met Pikachu, meaning his age at that time would be at least 12. However, two seasons later, Pokeani reported that Ash was the same age as May, who was 10 years old at the time. This and the fact that the two are at the same height suggests that both of the characters are the same age. Ash is a caring and valiant trainer but he can be confident to the point of arrogance and is known for being stubborn at times. He also has quite the reckless streak, which has led him to troublesome situations. But when in a Pokémon battle, he is highly competitive, and he shows tremendous presence of mind, taking advantage of the battlefield as well as the nature of his and the enemy Pokémon's moves to claim victory after victory, though he has been known to lose from time to time. At the beginning of his journey Ash saw a mysterious flying Pokémon, which was later identified as Ho-Oh. It was believed in ancient times that Ho-Oh would appear only to a human that truly cared for his or her Pokémon, and that they would be promised eternal happiness. Ho-Oh has appeared for Ash twice more; when Ho-Oh flew towards Hoenn which gave Ash inspiration to journey there, and appeared again after Ash lost to Brandon. He also saw it in the end of the first episode. Ash has matured greatly over the course of the series, and has considerably improved his abilities as a trainer, but his earnestness and determination remain the same. He always has trouble beating gym leaders (even though they are relatively easy sometimes, such as the Oreburgh gym leader). During the first season of the series, Ash trained to catch more Pokémon than his childhood rival, Gary Oak, although Gary has caught more, much more. He soon begins to focus more on each of his Pokémon's abilities. He also impresses many trainers by winning battles in which his Pokémon has a type disadvantage. At the Johto League Silver Conference Ash finally won a battle against Gary. Ash's primary nemesis is a group of comical antagonists named Team Rocket. Ever since the second episode, "Pokémon Emergency!", two Team Rocket operatives named Jessie and James, along with a talking Meowth, have tried to steal his first Pokémon, Pikachu, but have always failed. There are some occasions when they work together like in Pokémon: The Movie 2000. Ash's mother is Delia Ketchum (Hanako in Japan). She is a caring and thoughtful woman, though occasionally oblivious as her son, and in the English version of the anime often pesters him to change his underwear every day, a running gag throughout the early episodes of the first few series. The identity of his father has remained unknown. One reference to him exists in the anime. During a phone conversation between Ash and his mother in the second episode, she states to her amazement that he got from Pallet Town to Viridian City in one day. "It took your father four days to get there when he started Pokémon training", she says, "He'll be so proud!". A line from the play, Pokémon Live!, suggests that Delia, at one time, had a relationship with the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni when he was a teenager, but in the anime, this is never mentioned. Pokémon In Anime On Hand The following Pokémon are currently being used by Ash in the most current episodes of the Anime series. With Prof. Oak The following Pokémon were once used by Ash during previous travels but are now residing at Professor Oak's Lab. These Pokémon can be called on and used at any time. In Training *'Squirtle:' Currently with the Squirtle Squad but can be called upon and used at any time. *'Primeape:' Left with Anthony for training. Neither Anthony or Primeape have been seen since. *'Charizard:' Currently with Liza in Charicific Valley but can be called upon and used at any time. Released *'Butterfree:' Released for mating season. *'Pidgeot:' Released to protect Pidgey and Pidgeotto. *'Lapras:' Released to be with its family. Temporary *'Weezing/Arbok/Meowth:' Used in a test during the episode The Ultimate Test!. *'Groudon:' Temporarily gained control of. *'Raichu/Spoink/Mantyke:' Trained during the Pokémon Summer Academy. Given Away *'Beedrill:' Caught during a Bug-Catching contest and given to Casey. *'Togepi Egg:' Originally found by Ash. The Togepi that hatched from it was kept by Misty. Befriended *'Haunter:' Ash convinced this Haunter to come with him from Lavender Town to Saffron City so that it could help him defeat Sabrina in a Gym Battle. He later on left the Haunter with Sabrina. *'Larvitar:' Ash cared for the Larvitar egg until it hatched so that he could return it to its mother. *'Hippopotas:' Appeared in several episodes following Ash. *'Lucario:' Originally belonged to Sir Aaron. Ash befriended him while he was helping him find Pikachu in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Traded *'Raticate:' Ash traded his Butterfree for this Raticate but decided to trade back moments later. *'Aipom:' Ash traded his Aipom to Dawn for her Buizel as Aipom enjoyed contests and Buizel enjoyed battles. In Manga *Fearow *Oddish Statistics Rivals *Paul *Jun *Morrison *Harrison *Tyson *Ritchie *Gary Oak Owned Pokédex's *Dexter *Dextette Titles *Aura Seeker *Prince of the Sea *Chosen One Badges Kanto *Boulder Badge *Cascade Badge *Thunder Badge *Marsh Badge *Rainbow Badge *Soul Badge *Volcano Badge *Earth Badge Orange Islands *Coral-Eye Badge *Sea Ruby Badge *Spike Shell Badge *Jade Star Badge Johto *Zephyr Badge *Hive Badge *Plain Badge *Fog Badge *Storm Badge *Mineral Badge *Glacier Badge *Rising Badge Hoenn *Stone Badge *Knuckle Badge *Dynamo Badge *Heat Badge *Balance Badge *Feather Badge *Mind Badge *Rain Badge Sinnoh *Coal Badge *Forest Badge *Cobble Badge *Fen Badge *Relic Badge *Mine Badge *Icicle Badge Battle Frontier Symbols *Knowledge Symbol *Guts Symbol *Tactics Symbol *Luck Symbol *Spirit Symbol *Ability Symbol *Brave Symbol Pokémon League Status *Indigo League: Top 16 *Silver Conference (Johto League): Top 8 *Ever Grande Conference (Hoenn League): Top 8 Pokémon Championship Battles *Orange League: Champion *Battle Frontier: Champion Contests *Bug-Catching Contest: Champion *Extreme Pokémon: Champion *Fuchsia Pokémon Race: Champion Voice Actresses * English: Veronica Taylor(4Kids) * English: Sarah Natochenny' (Pokémon USA/DuArt Film & Video) * '''Japanese:' Rika Matsumoto'' Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters